1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus capable of recording position information on an image recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There has heretofore been a camera which is provided with a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver (position measuring means for receiving radio waves from satellites and outputting position information), but there has not yet been a camera which has means for indicating how minutely information should be displayed on the basis of position information received by the GPS receiver.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 6-110117 proposes a camera in which place-name data are stored in a place-name data table. This known camera is arranged so that a user operates an operating member to select place-name data stored in the camera and record the selected place-name data so as to make the place-name data correspond to an photographed image.
However, since the above-described camera provided with the GPS receiver does not have means for indicating how minutely information should be displayed, the user needs to specify which information item should be used, when the user is to make use of the information.
In addition, in the case of the camera proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 6-110117, the user needs to select and set the location of photography (such as Japan or Tokyo) and, therefore, may record erroneous data by mistaken setting, or the user may forget to perform setting and photography location information may be lost. Furthermore, since all data to be selected need to be stored in the camera, the camera needs a huge storage capacity for storing such data.